Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack
''Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack '' is the complete soundtrack for the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIII. Vocals were performed by Sayuri Sugawara for the theme songs "Kimi ga Iru Kara" and "Eternal Love". The Warsaw National Philharmonic Orchestra performed on the soundtrack. Track List Disc One (49:27) 1. Prelude to FINAL FANTASY XIII (FINAL FANTASY XIII プレリュード, Pureryūdo) - 2:55 :The theme that plays during Final Fantasy XIII's introduction movie. 2. FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise (FINAL FANTASY XIII ～誓い～, FINAL FANTASY XIII ~Chikai~) - 1:33 :The title screen theme of Final Fantasy XIII, and can be considered its Main Theme. Its tune is featured in several other themes. 3. The Thirteenth Day (第13日, Daijūsannichi) - 0:54 :Plays during the opening of the game, as the Purge train heads for the Hanging Edge. 4. Defiers of Fate (運命への反逆, Unmei e no hangyaku) - 2:24 :Plays during the opening of the game, as Lightning assaults the Purge train. 5. Saber's Edge (ブレイズエッジ, Bureizuejji) - 3:14 :Boss battle theme. First plays when facing Manasvin Warmech. 6. The Hanged Edge (封鎖区画ハングドエッジ, Fūsa Kukaku Hangudoejji) - 3:26 :Background theme for the Hanging Edge. 7. Those For the Purge (パージされる者たち, Pāji-sareru Mono Tachi) - 3:05 :Plays during the cutscene where Snow calls for NORA volunteers. 8. The Warpath Home (帰るための戦い, Kaeru Tameno Tatakai) - 3:32 :Plays during the cutscene where Nora Estheim dies after saving Snow. It also plays as the field theme when Lightning and Hope enter Palumpolum. 9. The Pulse Fal'Cie (下界のファルシ, Parusu no Farushi) - 1:13 :Plays during the FMV cutscene where the Pulse Vestige is transported to the Hanging Edge. 10. Face It Later (逃げてもいいの, Nigete mo Ī no) - 0:55 :Plays during the FMV cutscene between Vanille and Hope. A reprise is heard shortly after Vanille and Sazh observe a televised broadcast in Nautilus. 11. Snow's Theme (スノウのテーマ, Sunō no Tēma) - 3:48 :Snow Villiers's leitmotif. Plays at the Hanging Edge while playing as Snow, and at the Agora in Palumpolum. 12. The Vestige (異跡, Iseki) - 2:48 :Plays at the Pulse Vestige and Taejin's Tower Palisades. 13. Ragnarok (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku) - 3:47 :Plays when Anima transforms the party into l'Cie. 14. In the Sky That Night (あの日の空, Ano Hi no Sora) - 1:24 :Plays during flashbacks of the 11th day (with the exception of Hope's flashback). 15. Promised Eternity (永遠の誓い, Eien no Chikai) - 2:24 :Plays during the cutscene where Snow proposes to Serah. A brief reprise is heard later when Lightning watches Hope sleeping in the Vile Peaks. 16. Eternal Love (Short Version) - 3:27 :Plays during the fireworks scene with Snow and Serah (Japanese Version). 17. Lake Bresha (ビルジ湖, Biruji-ko) - 4:11 :Background theme for Lake Bresha. 18. The Pulse L'Cie (下界のルシたち, Parusu no Rushi-tachi) - 1:37 :Plays during the cutscene where the party (excluding Snow) see PSICOM looking for Purge survivors in Lake Bresha. 19. Eidolons (召喚獣, Shōkanjū) - 2:50 :Plays during the battles agains the Shiva Sisters, Bahamut and Hecatoncheir. Disc Two (55:50) 1. Blinded By Light (閃光, Senkō) - 2:55 :The Main Battle Theme of Final Fantasy XIII. 2. Glory's Fanfare (栄光のファンファーレ, Eikō no Fanfāre) - 0:08 :Final Fantasy XIII's victory fanfare. 3. Battle Results (バトルリザルト, Batoru Rizaruto) - 1:15 :Always plays after "Glory's Fanfare". 4. A Brief Respite (つかのまの安息, Tsukanoma no Ansoku) - 2:08 :Plays during the scenes where Vanille retrieves her weapon in the Pulse Vestige, and finds an airship in the ruins at Lake Bresha. It also plays in the cutscene where Bhakti is fixed. 5. Cavalry Theme (騎兵隊のテーマ, Kiheitai no Tēma) - 2:38 :Plays whenever Cid Raines appears, and during the introduction to the Lindblum. 6. Escape (脱出, Dasshutsu) - 1:59 :Plays during the final cutscene of Chapter 3. 7. Crash Landing (撃墜, Gekitsui) - 1:04 :Plays before the end of Chapter 3. 8. Daddy's Got the Blues (アフロブルース, Afuro Burūsu) - 4:28 :Heard during the start of Chapter 4, when Sazh talks to Vanille after Hope leaves. Later, it plays when Sazh tells Vanille about Dajh in the Sunleth Waterscape. 9. The Vile Peaks (遺棄領域ヴァイルピークス, Iki Ryōiki Vairu Pīkusu) - 3:02 :Background theme of the Vile Peaks and Mah'habara Subterra. 10. Lightning's Theme (ライトニングのテーマ, Raitoningu no Tēma) - 2:26 :Lightning's leitmotif. First heard during Lightning's assault on Snow in Lake Bresha, and later when Hope forms Operation Nora. 11. Sazh's Theme (サッズのテーマ, Sazzu no Tēma) - 3:25 :Sazh Katzroy's leitmotif. First heard during the later events with Sazh and Vanille at the Vile Peaks 12. March of the Dreadnoughts (ドレッドノート大爆進！, Doreddonōto Daibakushin!) - 2:31 :Plays during the scene with Hope and his Dreadnought. Also plays as the background theme for Vallis Media. 13. The Gapra Whitewood (ガプラ樹林, Gapura Jurin) - 2:45 :Background theme for the upper areas of the Gapra Whitewood. It is first heard upon reaching the ruins in Lake Bresha. 14. Tension in the Air (緊迫, Kinpaku) - 3:28 :Background theme for the lower areas of the Gapra Whitewood. Also plays as a the background theme in Vallis Media, after the ariving Gran Pulse. 15. Forever Fugitives (果てなき疾走, Hatenaki Shissō) - 1:50 :Heard during the FMV cutscene of Snow's flashback of Serah's capture by Anima. 16. The Sunleth Waterscape (サンレス水郷, Sanresu Suigō) - 3:46 :Background theme for the Sunleth Waterscape. 17. Lost Hope" (見失った希望, Miushinatta Kibō) - 2:58 :Plays during Sazh's flashback of the 5th day, and when Jihl reveals the truth about Vanille in Nautilus. 18. To Hunt L'Cie (ルシ狩り作戦, Rushi Kari Sakusen) - 2:40 :Background theme of the Full-Motion Video at Palumpolum where Snow and Fang save Lightning and Hope from PSICOM. 19. No Way to Live (希望なき闘争, Kibōnaki Tōsō) - 2:04 :Plays when Snow frightens off a crowd of people in Palumpolum, and when they later return as an angry mob. 20. Sustained by Hate (恩讐の果て, Onshū no Hate) - 2:38 :Plays during the cutscene where Hope blows Snow off the balcony in Palumpolum. It also plays when Hope makes his speech in the Fifth Ark, and when he summons Alexander in the Vallis Media. 21. The Pulse L'Cie (グラン=パルスのルシ, Guran-Parusu no Rushi) - 4:12 :Plays during Fang's flashback of the 5th day. 22. Serah's Theme (セラのテーマ, Sera no Tēma) - 1:30 :Plays during the flashback of Snow and Serah at the fireworks festival (English Version). It also plays during the cutscene where Lightning apologizes to Snow in Hope's place. Disc Three (1:03:28) 1. Can't Catch A Break (父ちゃん奮闘だぁ!, ''Tō-chan Funtō dā!) - 5:20 :Plays during the battle with Enki and Enlil. 2. PSICOM - 1:02 :Plays during the opening FMV cutscene in Palumpolum. 3. Hope's Theme (ホープのテーマ, Hōpu no Tēma) - 3:30 :Plays during the flashback of the 11th day between Hope and his mother Nora, and later when his father forgives Snow. 4. This is Your Home (おまえの家はここだ, Omae no Ie wa Koko da) - 2:16 :Plays while in Hope's house. 5. Atonement (償い, Tsugunai) - 4:24 :Plays during the cutscene where Snow apologizes to Hope for his mother's death. Also heard at the Fifth Ark, when Snow and Lightning talk about Serah. 6. Vanille's Theme (ヴァニラのテーマ, Vanira no Tēma) - 3:00 :Plays upon entering the Sunleth Waterscape. It also plays during the cutscene where Lightning and Hope promise to protect each other. 7. The Final Stage (刻限, Kokugen) - 0:42 :Plays during the cutscene where Snow fuels Hope's rage by saying that it's stupid to fight. 8. The Pompa Sancta (ポンパ・サンクタ, Ponpa Sankuta) - 2:12 :Background theme for the Full-Motion Video of the Pompa Sancta. 9. Nautilus (歓楽都市ノーチラス, Kanraku Toshi Nōchirasu) - 4:58 :Plays upon arriving in Nautilus. 10. Chocobos of Cocoon - Chasing Dreams (コクーンdeチョコボ～夢をみようよ～, Cokūn de Chokobo ~Yume o Miyō yo~) - 2:57 :Plays at the Nautilus Park's area of Chocobos, and also during the first visit of the Font of Namva in the Archylte Steppe. 11. Feast of Betrayal (偽りの饗宴, Itsuwari no Kyōen) - 3:17 :The battle theme for Nautilus. 12. Eidolons on Parade (夢の終わり, Yume no Owari) - 3:36 :Plays during the cutscene where Brynhildr appears. 13. Test of the L'Cie (ルシの試練, Rushi no Shiren) - 2:23 :Plays during the battles against Brynhildr and Alexander. 14. All the World Against Us (世界の敵, Sekai no Teki) - 1:16 :Plays during the FMV cutscene where Vanille is escorted by soldiers with Sazh in a coffin as Jihl Nabaat watches. 15. Game Over (ゲームオーバー, Gēmu Ōbā) - 1:15 :Plays during the Game Over screen. It also plays when Sazh points his gun at Vanille again after defeating Brynhildr. 16. Primarch Dysley (聖府代表ダイスリー, Seifu Daihyō Daisurī) - 3:03 :Plays during the newscast featuring Dysley at the end of Chapter 3, and cutscene where Dysley (Barthandelus) tells the party to destroy Orphan on the Palamecia. 17. Fighting Fate (宿命への抗い, Unmei e no Arai) - 2:28 :Plays during all battles against Barthandelus. 18. Separate Paths (ルシたちの想い, Rushi-tachi no Omoi) - 2:42 :Plays during the cutscene where Lightning finds a crystallized Serah in Lake Bresha, and later during the flashback of her birthday. 19. Setting You Free (継ぎゆく意志, Tsugiyuku Ishi) - 2:17 :Plays when Vanille and Fang tell the others the legend of the Arks. Later, a brief reprise is heard when Raines tells the story about the Maker. 20. Desperate Struggle (死闘, Shitō) - 3:49 :Plays during the battles against Odin and Cid Raines in the Fifth Ark. 21. Mysteries Abound (神秘, Shinpi) - 2:41 :Plays upon arriving at the Fifth Ark. 22. Will to Fight (Choose to Fight) - 4:20 :Plays during the cutscene of the 13th day and is the background theme for the Fifth Ark, as well as the Faultwarrens. Disc Four (1:15:21) 1. Fang's Theme" (ファングのテーマ, Fangu no Tēma) - 3:32 :Played during the FMV cutscene of the party's arrival to Gran Pulse, and as the background theme for Lightning's party while onboard the Palamecia. 2. Terra Incognita" (異境大陸グラン=パルス, Iki Dairiku Guran-Parusu) - 2:18 :Played during the first in-game cutscene on Gran Pulse. 3. The Archylte Steppe" (アルカキルティ大平原, Arukakiruti Daiheigen) - 4:25 :Background theme for the Archylte Steppe. 4. Chocobos of Pulse" (パルスdeチョコボ, Parusu de Chokobo) - 4:18 :Plays while riding a Chocobo on Gran Pulse. 5. The Yaschas Massif" (ヤシャス山, Yashasu San) - 2:11 :Background theme for the Yaschas Massif. 6. Memories of Happier Days" (優しい思い出, Yasashī Omoide) - 3:13 :Plays during Fang and Vanille's reunion on the Palamecia, and later during Vanille's flashback of the 9th day. 7. Sulyya Springs" (スーリヤ湖, Sūriya Mizūmi) - 3:25 :Background theme for the Sulyya Springs. 8. Taejin's Tower" (テージンタワー, Tējin Tawā) - 3:08 :Theme for Taejin's Tower. 9. Dust to Dust (色のない世界, Iro no nai Sekai) - 3:49 :First plays when Fang talks about her past in Palumpolum. Later, it is most notably played at Oerba. 10. The Road Home" (帰郷, Kikyō) - 1:07 :Plays in the cutscene where Lightning and company board the airship supplied by Barthandelus and fly off to Cocoon. 11. Start Your Engines" (カウントダウン, Kauntodaun) - 3:23 :Plays during the FMV cutscene of the party with their Eidolons in Eden. 12. Eden Under Siege" (動乱のエデン, Dōran no Eden) - 2:33 :Background theme for Eden. 13. The Cradle Will Fall" (終焉の揺籃, Shūen no Yōran) - 3:58 :Background theme for Orphan's Cradle. 14. Born Anew" (降誕, Kōtan) - 2:59 :Plays during the battle against Orphan in its first form. 15. Sinful Hope" (罪深き希望, Tsumibukaki Kibō) - 3:44 :Plays upon entering the Narthex in Orphan's Cradle. 16. Fabula Nova Crystallis" (ファブラ・ノヴァ・クリスタリス, Fabura Nova Kurisutarisu) - 2:40 :First heard when Serah becomes a crystal, and later during Vanille's flashback of the 1st day. It also plays in Orphan's Cradle as the party remembers everything that happened to them. 17. FINAL FANTASY XIII - Miracles (FINAL FANTASY XIII　～奇跡～, FINAL FANTASY XIII ~Kiseki~) - 2:49 :Plays in the cutscene prior to fighting Orphan's final form, where the party talks about their new Focus. The piece contains elements of the Prelude and The Promise. 18. Focus" (使命, Shimei) - 2:21 :Plays during the scene where the group's brands turn white before they fight Orphan in its true form. 19. Nascent Requiem" (生誕のレクイエム, Seitan no Rekuiemu) - 5:03 :Plays during the final battle against Orphan. 20. Determination" (決意, Ketsui) - 3:22 :Plays when Fang and Vanille transform into Ragnarok and crystallize Cocoon, before Kimi ga Iru Kara. 21. Kimi ga Iru Kara (Long Version)" (君がいるから (Long Version)) - 6:22 :Plays when Lightning, Snow, Hope, and Sazh awake from crystal stasis (Japanese Version). 22. Ending Credits" (エンディングロール, Endingu Rōru) - 4:42 :Plays during the credits. It is first heard during the FMV cutscene between Snow and Lightning at the Skyreach in Sulyya Springs. Limited Edition The limited edition of the soundtrack is packed with a special box case. It contains an artbook of the game character's CG and illustrations. There is also a fifth disc which is the Drama CD on Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero: Promise, voiced by the voice actors and actresses of each character in the game. This drama CD focuses on the first story called "Encounter". The Final Fantasy XIII Limited Collectors Edition, which was exclusive to PAL territories, included a selection of the composer's favourite tracks, complete with his own comments and notes on each track. It was supplied in a slipcase with a sans-serif fonted XIII, which had the depictation of Lightning on the cover. It is titled Original Sound Collection. See Also *"My Hands" *Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack PLUS *Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIII Links *Official Japanese Site *[http://vgmdb.net/album/15980 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XIII Original Soundtrack] Category:Final Fantasy XIII Soundtracks Category:Albums Category:Articles With Videos: Music